<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Gonna Take You for a Ride by DroppedAllTheseOreos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750347">I'm Gonna Take You for a Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos'>DroppedAllTheseOreos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cis Ogura Kasumi, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Out of Character, Semi-Public Sex, Thighs, Trans Female Character, Trans Momose Saki, Unrealistic Sex, probably... we can't know for sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi feels restless and doesn't want to spend the night alone, but not any company will do. She wants the focus that comes from exercising in a mostly empty gym, but the comfort and drive to perform well because her girlfriend will be there to watch.</p><p>Things get heated from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ogura Kasumi/Momose Saki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Gonna Take You for a Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by the Marvel v. Capcom 2 character select screen song that no one in the fandom seems to know who made it. Pour one out for the unknown artists and composers.</p><p>I'm a little shaken that the first time I'm using this title/naming convention is something not related to "this is literally my catchphrase," bike man Kujo Kiriya, but I woke up from a power nap with this idea in my head and it's the title we're going with lol.</p><p>Also just a little preface, I headcanon that Kasumi was an MMA fighter before she got sick, so this is an AU where she's still competing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, when Kasumi was feeling restless or had a big match coming up later in the month, she'd go down to her uncle's gym after hours. She still wasn't fully settled into her new apartment, even after living in Tokyo for six months. Between part-time jobs she took on the off-seasons and her increasingly busy fight schedule, she hadn't been able to set up her home exercise equipment.</p><p>Tonight was one of those restless nights. She was doing barbell squats when she heard someone at the door. Kasumi set the weight back on the rack, then headed over, jumping into the boxing ring to get a better view. As the lock continued to rattle, she leaned up against the ropes, just watching. Finally, the door swung open, letting in a whoosh of frigid air and a tangle of hair attached to a familiar set of scrubs and a purse covered in dragon charms, Kasumi's spare gym key in one hand.</p><p>"Sacchan!" Kasumi greeted happily, jumping over the ropes to jog over to the figure. She ran her fingers through the windblown mess, eventually detangling it enough to brush the hair back and reveal one Momose Saki. She smiled in awe, just taking in how cute she looked, then kissed her nose, "There's my beautiful girlfriend," Kasumi's smile grew even wider at the flush that spread across Saki's face.</p><p>"Hi Kasumi," Saki smiled back shyly.</p><p>"Well, c'mon in, my sweat's gonna freeze at this rate," Kasumi stepped aside to let Saki shuffle in, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Saki laughed, "Oh yes, the great and powerful Ogura Kasumi, taken out by a slight breeze."</p><p>"It's not a slight breeze if you're coming in here looking like Sadako, sweetheart," Kasumi smiled even wider and walked back to the weights, with Saki close on her heels.</p><p>"It's honestly really nice out tonight," Saki insisted, and Kasumi barked a laugh. It was true, Saki's body ran ridiculously hot for some reason, but she wouldn't complain since it was a godsend in the winter months.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Sacchan. Not all of us can have stars burning inside of us like you. Though you better accept my coat when we head out, I don't want you getting too cold."</p><p>Saki shrugged to hide her face at the compliment, "We'll see… Maybe I'll take it when you've worn it for a bit and warmed it up."</p><p>Kasumi grinned, "Sounds like a plan."</p><p>She started dating Saki a few months before she moved to Tokyo. They were online friends for years after meeting in a game called Drago Knight Hunter Z. Kasumi's friend Ryuuga was into it,<em> 'It's got dragons in it, Kasumi! It's like me!'</em> So she decided to pick it up on one of their usual hang out nights and… Kasumi was garbage at it, and Ryuuga got to have a laugh at finally beating her by a landslide in something. But she didn't want to admit defeat, so she bought her own copy and trained in secret to at least win some raids next time he invited her to try. Eventually, she met 'graphite_official,' who was scarily good at the game and adopted her into their hunter's guild. And from there they exchanged contact info, Kasumi learned 'Graphite' was a young woman named Saki, and they grew into close friends and then girlfriends from there.</p><p>Kasumi went back to the barbell rack to finish up her lifts as Saki set her bag on one of the nearby weight benches, pulling out her laptop and sitting on the floor to work. They got into a rhythm with their tasks for the night, and a comfortable quiet fell between them.</p><p>"So, what are you up to tonight?" Kasumi asked between reps, and Saki's eyes locked onto her, drifting up and down her body distractedly before she finally answered.</p><p>"Um, just working on a report for some strange viral behavior Maki-senpai and his friend discovered in a patient," Saki's gaze flicked back up to Kasumi's face. "They asked me to help, so I'm just compiling all our notes into something legible."</p><p>"Cool," Kasumi paused to make sure Saki caught her eyes and knew she was being genuine.</p><p>"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Saki winked, "Maybe not as cool as my girlfriend, but I can tell you some interesting details on our next date."</p><p>"Oh, you…" Kasumi set the weight down to playfully wave her off with one hand, "Go on and get to your things, then. You know what I'll be up to."</p><p>Saki made a little heart with her fingers, gaze lingering on Kasumi for a bit, then turned to her laptop and started typing away. Kasumi watched her work for a bit as well before going back to her workout.</p><p>Since the gym was closed for the night, the air conditioning had been turned off. With how cold it was getting lately, that wasn't a problem with only two people in the space at night. But Saki, who apparently had a furnace inside of her was starting to look uncomfortable.</p><p>"Hey, Kasumi?" She said after a while, "Do you mind if I take my top off or something? It's a little warm in here."</p><p>"Go ahead," Kasumi nodded encouragingly. Saki had always been so nervous about her chest, so for her to ask, that was a huge step. Her boobs were finally starting to fill in, and she was getting more comfortable being topless. But even before hormones, Kasumi tried to encourage her to be confident in herself. The first time Saki felt good enough to take her shirt off around Kasumi, she made sure to cover her chest in kisses and marks and whisper how pretty she was into her skin. She missed doing that and looked forward to getting right back to it when Saki's growing pains eased up.</p><p>"Ooh, you wore a nice one today," Kasumi said when Saki finally folded her shirt and laid it on top of her purse, revealing a soft, lacy lavender bra, "Were you planning on something for tonight?"</p><p>Saki snorted, "No, it's just one of those, 'I'm gonna be bad at laundry' months."</p><p>Kasumi made her way over to crouch next to Saki, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Well, I'm grateful for it. You look hot."</p><p>Saki shook her head, "Speak for yourself. It's so distracting seeing you work out from the corner of my eye."</p><p>Kasumi flexed her arm and Saki giggled, "What, you distracted by this?"</p><p>Saki wrapped a gentle hand around Kasumi's bicep, "My handsome girlfriend."</p><p>"You know it," Kasumi kissed her forehead again, "How far along are you on the notes?"</p><p>"I still have a bit to go," Saki sighed, looking at them forlornly.</p><p>"Well, I'll let you get back to it," Kasumi got back up to her feet, "And I'll try not to be too distracting," she gave Saki a playful smirk over her shoulder.</p><p>"You don't have to try to be distracting, but I appreciate it," Saki blew a kiss her way and turned back to her work.</p><p>They worked on their own things in relative silence from then on, Kasumi did little stretch and water breaks between her reps with different equipment, and Saki was laser-focused on her laptop. Kasumi was back at the pull-up frame for one last round when Saki finally stretched her arms high above her head with a cute little noise.</p><p>She clicked around on her laptop, Kasumi saw the screen go dark before she finally shut it and shoved it back into her purse. Kasumi tried to keep doing pull-ups like she hadn't noticed, but was eyeing Saki curiously as she made her way over.</p><p>"Are you almost done here?" Saki asked, mannerisms all innocent and sweet, but Kasumi recognized the gleam in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, last one for the night," Kasumi grunted as she did another pull-up.</p><p>Saki stepped too close to not accidentally hit her if Kasumi kept going, so she just hung from the bar, watching for what she'd do. After a bit, Saki stepped even closer and gently grabbed onto Kasumi's hips, thumbs playing with the hem of her shorts, "Should I give you some motivation to finish the night strong?"</p><p>Kasumi bit her lip in anticipation, "Yeah, sure, go right ahead."</p><p>Saki pulled down Kasumi's shorts and underwear quickly, shucking off one of her shoes to slide them off her leg. Then, she moved in to kiss at Kasumi's now exposed thighs and over her pubic mound.</p><p>She had to crouch a little to reach, so Kasumi slowly lifted herself back up on the bar to bring her pussy to Saki's regular standing height. Saki raised an eyebrow but moved closer to tease her lips and tongue against Kasumi's folds, making her shudder. Saki ate her out for a bit then leaned back, letting Kasumi slowly lower herself with trembling arms. She rested for only a moment before pulling herself up again so Saki could plunge her tongue deep inside, licking and sucking eagerly.</p><p>They continued that pattern for a few reps, Kasumi trembling and not even holding back her moans and gasps, letting them echo in the empty gym, Saki making low, pleased hums in response. The rough drag of Saki's tongue was like heaven, sending tingles shooting through her hips and thighs and leaving her almost breathless. They kept going until Kasumi was on her last pull-up, and she was struck with an idea.</p><p>"Hey, Sacchan," Kasumi said in a husky voice. Saki dazedly looked up and met her eyes, "Wanna go for a ride?"</p><p>"Huh? Um, sure?" Saki's eyes widened as she answered and Kasumi felt her heart swell, how'd she end up with such a cute girlfriend?</p><p>Kasumi squeezed Saki's face between her thighs, wrapping her legs around her head to bring her face right where Kasumi wanted her, "Hang on tight, okay?"</p><p>Saki's eyes glittered with curiosity, and she tentatively grabbed onto Kasumi's thighs, and when she nodded, Saki clung to her.</p><p>When she was sure Saki was secure and supported, Kasumi pulled on the bar to lift them both up. She felt the sudden change in weight when Saki's feet left the ground, but it was no problem to compensate for. What she did have to worry about was the surprised and delighted squeak that came out of Saki as she was lifted. The sound went straight into Kasumi's core, and Saki's little wiggles as her feet subconsciously sought out the ground made her rub up against Kasumi in a pleasant way. She shuddered audibly and looked back down to catch a mischievous light in Saki's eyes.</p><p>Kasumi knew that look meant trouble and she held on even tighter to the bar and her girlfriend as she felt the first licks against her folds and groaned as she shuddered. She slowly lowered them back down and tried to do another pull-up right when Saki's lips wrapped around her clit. Kasumi trembled again and struggled to open her eyes to make sure Saki was on the ground safely before unwrapping her legs and letting herself drop from the bar, barely sticking the landing on shaky legs. She knelt on the floor, feeling some slick and spit drip down her thigh and breathlessly laughed.</p><p>The gym wasn't the best for this kind of thing, but Kasumi had to admit it was hot, her clit was still throbbing, and every one of her nerves felt electrified. Saki seemed like she was interested in trying this again from the dazed look Kasumi caught on her face when she had stumbled back a few steps after she was released, even though right now, Saki was a giggling mess, mumbling that this was 'kinda ridiculous.' They could talk about it later.</p><p>The thought of working out in a slightly more private setting and experimenting with all kinds of new positions they could get with the equipment was more than enough to get Kasumi motivated to finally get unpacked, even if they didn't do more than this.</p><p>Saki finally got her breath and helped Kasumi to her feet, and she fidgeted as Kasumi hiked her pants back up. "You know…" Saki trailed off.</p><p>"What's that?" Kasumi kissed her cheek, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"Maybe we should finish this up in the showers. I think it's a little safer. Plus, you got me all sweaty, so you gotta make it up to me somehow."</p><p>Kasumi was still a little shaky, but toed off her remaining shoe and easily picked Saki up into a princess carry, "Sacchan, you have the best ideas."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know there's some alternate dimension stuff going on with Build or whatever, but it can't stop me from shipping the Dragon Dead Wives</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>